What She Really Got
by SheaButter101
Summary: This is a continuation from What She Really Wants. Anya and Drew are learning to live with their new found powers and Rosalie and Emmett are adapting to being the parents of supernatural children. All with the looming threat that Rosalie's happiness just might be taken away from her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's been forever! And I am so sorry guys! It has been hectic actually trying to get the inspiration to do this. But here it is. Truthfully this chapter is a little complicated but it's necessary, things Have to be resolved and that exactly what this chapter and next chapter is supposed to do. Do I hope you like!**_

Rosalie POV

We were like on big messed up community. Everyone's houses weren't more than a 10 yards away. Everyone knew everyone's business. We all supported each other and secretly hated each other. Even though we are a mix of vampires, wolves, humans and all different types of half breeds, It was like one big family. And I actually felt happy about saying that.

It's been six moths since we learned about Anya and Drew having pixie background. However nothing about them really changed like Aro said they would when they turned eight. The only difference has been there smell, which I have to admit, I still haven't gotten used to. The smell is heinous.

"Rose, can you help me with setting up the food?" Esme called from inside the main house. It was our first summer cookout that Anya suggested. She timed it perfectly because Alice predicted a storm would be coming, so a game of baseball was inevitable. I walked over and grabbed the hamburger and hot dog buns from the table.

"Do you think this is going to be enough Esme?" I asked as I surveyed the table that held all of the food. More than 30 hamburgers and hot dogs lay ready to be eaten. Three over sized bowls of potato salad, pasta salad, and normal salad. Next to that was a great stack of ribs and steaks, two large bowls of baked beans and a barrel of corn on the cob.

"I'm hoping it will be. Just in case, make sure Brenda and Claire get served first. I'd hate to see them not get any food after taking care of the babies all day." Esme looked out at the boys playing. She shook her head and laughed. Although us vampires weren't going to eat, The wolves and half breeds sure will make up for it.

"Claire, Brenda, put those little bundles of joy down for a second and get yourselves fed before there is nothing left." I called to them. Claire laughed and handed her five month old son to his father Quil. Brenda did the same by passing over her daughter to Embry. I smiled as I watched this exchange. Any other time this would make me feel so upset, but since Anya and Drew entered our lives, I haven't had any complaints.

At that moment I looked over the fields to find my children. I found them next to the house, unmoving and staring at each other. I knew they were communicating but it made me worried.

"Hey babe, whats wrong?" I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek.

"Nothing, it's just that they've been talking for over an hour now. This was Anya's idea and she's missing it. I just hope every thing is okay." I told him.

"I'm sure their fine. Don't worry so much." He said, giving me a squeeze. I leaned back and kissed his mouth.

"Please, not in front of the babies." Jake joked as he walked passed with his third plate of food stacked.

"Hey make sure that you save some for my kids." I yelled to him. He threw his hand up giving me a dismissive wave. At that moment we heard the sky explode.

"It's game time!" Alice perked up. I smiled. Everyone made their way to the open field, leaving Anya and Drew, Claire and Brenda at the cookout, because they couldn't play.

My team took the out field first. Alice wound the ball up and threw it at lightening speed, but Edward hit it with ease, emitting a thunder cracking sound. It went far out into the forest, but Emmett Caught it with no problem. I smiled.

The game went on for quite a while, until it was Bella's turn to hit. She was never good at this game, so Alice always went easy on her. The threw the ball underhand, and Bella hit it with all of her might. The sound was earsplitting, however it was a foul ball, and it was flying right toward Anya and Drew, who weren't paying the slightest bit of attention. This was a moment of life or death for my children, Bella hit the ball with such power that if one of them got hit, it would definitely cut their lives short. I sent Bella a death glare before sprinting after the ball, and I knew Emmett was hot on my trail.

The ball was headed towards Anya's temple, and I had no idea what to do. There was panic behind me as all the other supernatural beings ran after us. But it seemed all of our fuss was in vain because Anya turned her head and saw the ball coming for her. With the smallest movement she raised her arm and caught the ball, easily.

"Anya are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down by her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, here's your ball." She said in a sad voice. I looked at her quizzically. She looked back at Drew. "Well what did you want me to do? Let the ball hit me, then we would have lost everything!" She raised her voice at her brother.

"See, see what I mean. I don't care if we are actually the same age now, for as long as you've known I have been you older brother, don't speak to me like I'm not anymore!" Drew growled at her.

"Hey Drew, calm down." Emmett walked to his side.

"Oh I'm sorry for yelling at your precious daughter." Drew threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "I'm out of here." Drew stood up and ran to the house.

"I thought we moved past that." Emmett said sighing.

"It's just that he's annoyed. We've spent the last six months going through our memories, trying to find the wholes. There's a lot of things that don't add up." Anya said standing up.

"Why haven't you told us that you've been doing this?" I asked, a little hurt. I should have known, even though we moved on like Aro never told us anything, they would have took it into consideration.

"Drew didn't want to. He's really stressed over this. He has such vivid memories of being born before me and living with our father and mother. He just can't believe that we were actually twins and all of that other stuff. It's like our memories are all jumbled together. There are pieces missing. And I feel as though there have been pieces added that didn't actually happen. We don't know what to believe anymore." Anya said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. I pulled her into a hug. They are way too young to go through this. Why can't they just live a normal children.

"Because their not normal kids Rose. Their immortals. And I don't think that we should ignore that fact anymore. Their a whole different specie of beings that none of us know anything about." Edward said in reply to my thoughts. I looked at Anya. She looked exhausted. Just then Drew came pounding out of the house.

"When did you get this Anya?" He yelled. Anya turned and looked wearily at her brother. He threw the book at her feet. Emmett knelt don't and picked it up.

"The Pixie." He read. We all looked at Anya.

"Oh that. Seth and I went and got it a few months ago." She yawned.

"Seth?" I asked looking over my shoulder, to find a very guilty looking Seth.

"I couldn't say no. And she asked me to keep it a secret, not even to think about it. What she's my imprint guys." Seth shrugged.

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down. Anya needs some rest." I said lifting Anya up from the ground.

"No, no. I'm fine. We should really talk about this. Can we all just sit down." Anya suggested. We all shared a short glance before making our way to the seats we all set up for our cookout.

"Okay. Aro told us that we were pixie, well of course I was excited about that. Although I may not act like it, remember I still am an eight year old girl. Okay so back to Pixie. You all seemed like you wanted to forget it, or that it was a new burden on you, so I didn't want to say anything. Especially not to Drew who thinks vampires sparkling is gay. Imagine, what he'd say when he found out about the pixie dust."

"Pixie dust, seriously? Life sucks." Drew interjected. Anya smiled at him.

"That is just a myth. However Pixies can fly, shape shift and are linked to elements like air and water. It's in the book."

"So what can you shape shift into?" Jake asked. Seth spoke up.

"Anything. The most common would be a hedgehog, but we concluded that since their father was part wolf, it would be easier and more probable if they shifted into a wolf."

"Exactly, but that brings up other concerns. Because out father was two different things, we don't really know how thats going to affect us. I believe it may have negative consequences as Our bodies attempt to grow into it's power."

"So wait. Back up. Linked to elements, what does that mean. Like are we on some Avatar shit?" Drew asked. I shot him a look.

"Watch that mouth Drew." Emmett Interjected. Drew rolled his eyes. Emmett growled. I grabbed his hand. I watched as Jasper fidgeted in his chair. He looked very uncomfortable.

"To answer your question, yes. Something like that."

"I don't know whether to be happy, or to be upset that it seems like we're copying them." Drew sighed.

"Okay my turn. What do you mean by negative affects?" Esme asked, concern etched into her features. Anya shared a suspicious glance with Seth.

"We don't know how our Pixie being is going to react to our Vampire being or our Wolf being. Especially with drew because he possess the venom. We don't know how his body is going to reject it." Anya said.

"Anya. Tell them." Seth said. I knew she was hiding something.

" I've been having a few dizzy spells lately. Nothing serious just a loss of balance, fatigue, loss of an appetite stuff like that." Anya said dismissively.

"So in other words your sick." Emmett spoke through clenched teeth. He looked over at Seth. "How long have you known about this?" Seth lowered his head in shame. Emmett stood up and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He punched a tree and it fell to the ground.

"Daddy, relax. It's nothing." Anya said.

"Nothing? My little girl is sneaking around with a big werewolf, taking her to get things without my permission, and she's sick because her body rejecting her very existence and you expect me to relax?" Emmett roared. Anya was taken aback, I knew she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Em." I said in a warning tone.

"Dad, it's not like that, I just didn't want you to worry." Anya said fighting to keep her composure. Emmett sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down so he was eye level with her.

"It's because I love you. Did really expect me to be okay with this?" Emmett asked, hugging her.

"Ugh. Is there a reason why all of our family dysfunctions happen in public." Drew scoffed. I looked at Drew, he looked a little sick, and he was sweating. Walked over to him and placed my hand on his head. It was burning. He quickly pushed his hand away.

"I think Drew may be rejecting it also, he's burning up." I tell everyone.

"I'm fine. Stop smothering me." Drew said.

"I'm your mother Drew, it's only natural to care." I told him.

"Your not my mother. And you can tell that big oaf over there that no matter how hard he tries, he'll never be her father." Drew spoke with so much venom. It was obvious he and Emmett were still not on good terms.

"You've got that right. He still hates Emmett. But not because he's jealous of Anya, but because he's not his father. Since Aro said that his parents have been looking for him, and that their going to come for him, he's resented the fact that he can't go out and find them. And the fact that Anya has grown so attached that taking her from here would be impossible." Edward spoke.

"Hey you! Stay out of my head!" Drew threw a miniature tantrum and stomped his foot on the ground. The ground shook . We all looked at him in shock.

"Is it possible that there bodies aren't rejecting anything, but simply adjusting to the competing DNA within them?" Claire spoke up. We all looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I think, maybe now, their powers are just starting to manifest which is causing mayhem in their bodies. Like you saw how Anya that ball. That, shouldn't have happened, she honestly should

be dead. But she caught it with ease. And Drew." Brenda let out a small laugh.

"You all really can't see it? He's obviously getting more of the Vampire and Wolf genes. Look at him. He had absolutely no control over his temper, or his strength. I married a wolf, trust me. I should know." She shared a look with Claire and they started laughing, and it hit me. The burning up, and the intense anger.

"I'm raising a baby wolf. Sheesh." I said with a laugh.

"You don't have to raise me. I don't want you to raise me." Drew said.

"Cut the act Drew." Emmett warned.

"Oh whatever." Drew said.

"I'm just waiting for little dude to phase." Embry joked.

"I'm betting on a family show down, between him and Emmett, it's so bound to happen. Their both so stuck on themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if Drew gave him a run for his money." Quil piped up.

"See what I mean, everything is so public. I'm over this." Drew said and ran off into the woods.

I let out a loud sigh. Anya climbed down from Emmett's arms and started to run after him.

"No, Anya. We should let him be for a while."

"Let him be for a while? Rosalie he's a little kid, with an attitude problem. I'm going to go get him." Emmett said.

"Em. No. I don't think you should. He doesn't like you at this moment." I tried to persuade him.

"I try so hard with that kid. You know that, and he just wont let me get I mean, I've tried! I'm literally done right now." Emmett said, before he ran after Drew. I looked at my family. They all looked as defeated as I felt. Well all except Quil. It seems he might have just called it. And the look on Alice's face didn't help at all.

"My boys." I sighed.

_**A/N: So how was it? Too much? Please let me know what you think and how you feel. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here you go, chapter 2. Seriously, please don't hate me. It had to be done, it sets the scene for the rest of the story. Just please bear with me and don't hate me as you continue to read. Okay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Emmett POV**_

I found Drew punching a whole into a tree. As frustrated as I was with him, I couldn't help but laugh. I decided to sit back and watch him for a while. I noticed that his dirty blond hair was getting longer, and even getting a little curl to it. It was creepy, how he actually resembled Rosalie.

My mind flashed back to when we first met them. They were cold, and even though they were scared, Drew kept his cool, trying to be brave for his sister. Rosalie was so happy to have found them, so happy to add to our family. At the time, I was happy to. I thought, maybe being a dad would be cool. It was everything I thought it would be, with Anya. But Drew, he makes it so hard. I put in so much effort these few months, but he keeps pushing me away. "He's not my father." He said that often, constantly reminding me of that shortcoming, and it makes it hard to get along with him. But I had to keep trying, for my girls, Rosalie and Anya.

"What exactly did that tree do to you?" I asked, finally making myself known. Drew spun around startled, when he registered that it was me, he growled.

"Go away. I don't want you here." Drew replied.

"You think I don't know that? But ask me if I care. Go on, ask." I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to ask. He let out a sigh.

"Do you care?" He asked sarcastically. It was obvious that he figured he knew what my answer was going to be.

"A little. It's hard on a guy who has a son, who isn't really his son, and his son never lets him forget it. It's hard when all you do is try to get the kid to like you, to at least except you as a friend and he refuses to play ball with you, refuses to play video games, refuses to go out and see the super bowl. How on earth did you refuse the super bowl kid? Anyway, its more than obvious that you don't want me here at all in your life. It hurts a little, but not as much as watching my wife sigh every time you refuse an offer. Watching how much it hurts her to see that we just don't get along. Watching her want so bad for us to be a happy family and seeing that you're the one who doesn't want it. In a sense, you're not just rejecting me, that I could handle, but you're also rejecting my wife, and that, I can't really forgive." I finished my monologue and waited for him to reply. He just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Is she all you care about?" He finally spoke.

"Usually. But honestly, I'm a family man, so I care about my family. Edward, Bella, Renesme, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose. Even the dogs have become my family, so my care goes out to Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, and all of there significant others and children. I care about Anya so much so, and I also, surprisingly, way deep down inside, care about you." I told him.

"Why? I'm not even your son." He spit out.

"And you never let me forget it. But I adopted you, so legally you are my son, whether it's by blood or not. So in retrospect, I have to care about you."

"Well I don't want you to." He told me.

"Why is that?" I asked him. He looked up at me for a second, then turned back around and started punching the tree again. This time with much more force. I waited a while before asking the question that had been boring in my mind since Aro came to visit us.

"Is it because of your real father?" He stopped punching the tree for a second, Then he punched it one more time before it fell to the ground. He stomped his foot and moved on to the next tree. "Is it because you think he's going to come back for you, and you don't want to have any trouble going back to him. You don't want the conflicting emotions of not wanting to leave us, so you feel it's better to not get attached?" I pushed. He didn't answer me. He simply continued to punch the tree. "Don't you think your being a little selfish, considering the whole family has already gotten attached to you, and Anya has gotten attached to us. If your father was to return, do you think Anya would be as wiling to leave us? Did you think about her feelings? The guy who allegedly left because he didn't want her, do you think she would willingly go back to him? Would you leave her behind if she chose not to?" I asked. I knew I wasn't really being fair to the kid, but hey.

"Are you that hurt by my rejection? That you have to say things that are obviously hard for me to deal with?" He said without turning around to look at me. I didn't reply, I was too taken aback. "Seriously, you don't think I've thought about Anya, and her attachment? I think about it every time she calls you daddy, or every time she laughs at your childish antics, or whenever she looks at Seth, or how Rosalie looks at her. Trust me, I notice it all. But our parents are looking for us, our real parents, and I want to be with them. Anya, she's smart enough to make her own decision. She could stay here with you all, or leave with me and my parents it's her call." He said before he started punching the tree again.

"Drew!" I growled, which scared him so much that he leaped into the air. "Your going to make her choose? Between her big brother, who she completely and utterly adores, and the only family who has ever given her the love the love she deserves? Is that fair?" I poke through clenched teeth. I was angry at his selfishness. I felt my fingers curl into fists and I shoved them into my pants pockets. Drew turned around and glared at me.

"You only care about Anya. The fact that you can't even see my side in this, shows you don't even care about me half as much as you care about her, and thats another reason why I want to leave. You say you want me, you say you care about me, but in all reality, all you care about is Anya, and I just so happen to be a big part of her life, so you simply have to accept me! To my father, I wasn't a constellation prize." The kid was fuming, it was as if I could see his blood boiling inside of him

"Is that what you think? That I only want you because I want Anya?" I asked in disbelief. I thought we sorted this out already. "Kid, we've been through this like a hundred times, my affection for you has nothing to do with Anya. It's simply because I see an amazing and cool kid who is hurting, and in desperate need of a father, and I want to be that father figure. If only he'd let me." I said in the most loving and fatherly voice that I could muster. I looked at him, waiting for a response. He stared back at me, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Bullshit." Was his reply. I stared at him, incredulously.

"Fine. But it's getting dark, and my wife will be getting worried. Whenever your ready, you should come back, or don't. I don't even care anymore." I said before I turned around and headed back home. I heard his footsteps behind me, and I smiled to myself. Then I felt a sharp pain run through the back of my leg. I fell to the ground, completely shocked. I looked up and found a fuming Drew hovering over me. I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a blow to the face. His fist connected with the ground instead, leaving a gaping hole in the ground. I stared at it. That could have been my face. I stood up quickly.

"What the hell Drew?" I yelled. He growled at me and lunged. The air was knocked out of me, and the tree he ran me into shattered to pieces. Shaking my head, I stood up and grabbed the boy. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I pressed to my body, every time he would squirm I held tighter. With him in my arms I headed back home. As soon as The family was in sight, I loosened my grip on him. Bad move, because he quickly turned himself in my grip and threw a punch that connected with my jaw. And it hurt like hell. Before thinking about it, I hurled the kid into the air, and he fell crashing down, right next to Rosalie. She looked at me in horror. I held my jaw which ached. I walked over to the family who all stared at me in disbelief, but I didn't care. I stood glaring down at Drew.

"You've got quite an arm there kid, what else you got?" I taunted. He lay there on the ground moaning in pain. He hit the ground pretty hard.

"Emmett." Rosalie said in a warning tone. I shot her a look and she backed off. This was between me an the kid. I pulled him up by his arm and led him into the clearing, taking him a safe distance away from the family, this way no one would get hurt.

"What else you got?" I asked. Drew growled at me and lunged, I moved to the left quickly, dodging his attack. I turned around to see him staggering forward. "You have to be faster than that. When facing a larger opponent, you must use your speed to your advantage. It's all about speed. Again!" I ordered. Drew glared at me, I simply flashed him a full set of teeth. He lunged at me again. This time I didn't move out of the way, I simply pushed him. He flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. "Know your opponent. Analyze their movements, feel their movements, respond accordingly to their movements." He stood up and I rushed at him. He moved aside quickly and climbed onto my back. "Good." I said, before reaching behind me and throwing him to the ground.

"But you should have expected that. If your going to attack, follow through completely, don't hold back." I told him. He stood up and rushed at me. His shoulder pushed deep into my gut, and I let out a pained grunt. I fell to the ground and he climbed on top of me, and started punching my face. Once again caught off guard, disoriented, I grabbed his arms and held the tightly so he couldn't move them. I stared up into his face.

I saw water in his eyes, and felt a tear drop onto my face. My eyes opened wide. "Are you crying?" I asked dumbly. He yanked his arm away and stood up. I got to my feet, and we stood there staring at each other.

"Again." He said.

"Drew." I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Again!" He yelled. As he lunged at me. I quickly grabbed his arms and lifted him up in the air. The tears were streaming down his face now. He began kicking his feet. I held him out farther so he wouldn't kick me. "Put me down, and lets go again." He choked out.

"No." I told him.

"Yes!" He swung his body forward and kicked me in the chest. Instinctively I threw him away from me. He hit the ground hard but, got back up.

"Again!" He screamed.

"Drew stop." I said quietly.

"No Emmett! Again!" He crouched down, vampire style, and began creeping towards me.

"Enough!" I roared. My voice echoed around us, and shook the ground. Drew stopped in his tracks and stood up. His body slumped over, and he looked scared. He stared at the ground, kicking his foot at a small, innocent flower. I walked up to him, and knelt down, so we were eye level. He was still crying. I lifted his head so he would look at me.

"Enough Drew." I said simply. He shook his head yes. I let out a long sigh and rested my hand on his hair. "Go to your room." I told him. He nodded once and headed to the house. I watched him walk off. Completely exhausted, I ran my hands through my hair. What was I going to do.

I walked back over to the family. They all looked at me solemnly, all except Quil, who was ecstatic because he called a family feud. I looked over at Rose, but she turned her head. She was not happy with me.

"Man, you look like hell." Jasper spoke. I looked at him and let out a chuckle.

"You took a beating from that kid! Emmett, the strongest vampire, took a beating from an eight year old." Edward quipped.

"Whatever, he still has a lot to learn." I sighed.

"Don't you think you were too rough with him?" Bella asked. I looked over at Rose. She turned her head away from me.

"I don't know, you all tell me." I Suggested. I sat down, completely out of energy. I noticed that Anya was still here, she was sitting on the ground picking at the grass. Sh was avoiding eye contact with me. I sucked in a breath, I didn't even take into account how she might feel to me fighting her brother. Her eight year old twin brother. Shit. Now I felt dumb, and childish. "Say something Rose." I said, knowing she wanted so badly to do so. Her head snapped in my direction. I flinched a little, knowing this would not be fun.

"Seriously Emmett? Seriously? He is an eight year old boy! You cannot just throw him around like that!What if he's hurt." She said. I sighed, I hated fighting with Rose.

"He's like every type of supernatural being, he'll be fine. He'll heal." I told her.

"That is not the point Emmett! Your not a child! Those years are long, long, long gone! You are probably the biggest Vampire in the entire world and you think it's okay to simply throw around a child. You didn't even think before you acted Em. You didn't think how it would feel to him, that his adoptive father is beating on him, he's been through that enough in his life being bounced around in foster homes and then you go and decide to do it? DO you know how traumatic that might be to him, might be to Anya who had to sit here and watch it? You don't know what kind of memories they have that you may have resurfaced Emmett, are you kidding me!" By the time she finished she was standing directly in front of me, and I swear she was red.

But she was right, I didn't think. The fact that they probably experienced something like that in their lives, and I brought it here, into an environment that was supposed to be safe and secure for them and then I ruin it.

"Shit." was all I could say. Rose looked at me in disbelief, and let out a short humorless laugh.

We all sat there in silence. I stared at Anya, desperately wanting to hold her, and apologize for any bad memories I've uncovered, or for making her feel safe, or anything. But I couldn't do it. She probably hated me so much.

"Anya, how do you feel about this?" Edward asked, while looking at me. I held my breath, (even though I didn't have to breathe in the first place) waiting her answer. Anya stood up and looked at me. She was analyzing me, turning her head at different angles, taking everything in. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She lifted it up and examined it. I stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to say anything. Then she looked me in the eyes, she stared deep an hard. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath, and Anya shot him a death glare, before looking back at me. For what seemed like forever she stood there, staring in my eyes, holding my hand. Then she squeezed my hand tightly, I winced in pain.

"Hit me." She said. My eyes shot open wide, and I heard a chorus of surprised gasps.

"N-No." I said confused. She looked at me, and then lifted her hand, and slapped me across my face.

"Hit me." I let my head hang, and she pulled it so that I was looking at her again.

"Hit me!" She said sternly.

"No." I said standing up. I started to walk away from her when she stopped me dead in my tracks with one word.

"Emmett." If I were human, I would have died, for my heart would have stopped beating. Emmett? Which meant, she no longer saw me as a dad, that she no longer loved me. If I could cry. I would be. I really fucked up this time.

"I'm sorry." A voice said. I spun around and found Drew standing with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry. For not wanting to be your son. I'm sorry for loving my real father more than I could love you. I'm sorry for pushing you the way I did today. I'm sorry for hitting you, and provoking you. You know, you learn a lot about a person when you live with them for some time. You learn their weaknesses and their limits. I'm sorry for pushing just the right buttons." Drew stared at Anya for a while after he finished his apologies.

"Drew, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was me. I was out of line." I said, interrupting their connection. He looked at me sadly. Anya walked over to her brother and slapped him, hard, and he hit the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked. Now I was completely confused, and by th looks on everyone else faces, I could tell they all were also. Well all except Edward, but he didn't seem like he was going to share. Anya walked over to me once again.

"Will you hit me?" She asked in a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears. I bent down and looked her in the eye.

"Never." I told her seriously. She smiled, she leaned in and kissed my nose. I wrinkled it, making her giggle.

"I know. Just... give Drew some time. Ask Alice, something is coming that will push him to you. It's only a matter of time." With that she walked away, she grabbed Drew's arm and he followed her reluctantly into the house. I watched them go, utterly confused.

"Edward, want to let me in on anything?" I called.

"In due time my friend, in due time." Was all he said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"There is a storm coming, a black storm. But it's not coming here, it's coming to Alaska, where we will be by this time tomorrow." She said.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"We have about a week." She said. She and Edward shared a look.

"When do we pack?" Claire asked.

"Oh no, no dogs." I said.

"I'm going." The quiet Seth finally spoke. "There's a storm coming for my imprint, I want you to try and stop me from coming." He spoke simply.

"Just Seth. Jake, is it okay that we take a member of your pack into potential danger?" Edward asked.

"My brother isn't going anywhere without me." Leah perked up.

"Leah. Let him go. It's fine with me." Jake said. Leah growled at him and backed off.

"Okay, it's settled. Jake, Nessie, Quil and Claire, Embry and Brenda. Leah and Chance, you all stay. Seth will come with, Rosalie, Emmett, Drew, Anya, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I." Carlisle clasped his hands together and stood up. "This should be interesting." He said before he and Esme disappeared into the main house.

I followed Rose into our house. "Tell me, am I on silent treatment standards?" I asked her as we entered. She looked at me once and turned away. Damn.

"Kids, we're going on a trip. Just pack warmly." I heard Rosalie tell them.

This trip, I feel, could be the death of me.

I sighed deeply.

_**A/N:Seriously this was a tough chapter for me to write, worrying about how you may react, so please review and let me know how you feel. So please Review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is really short I know. It's more for clarification, for those who may be confused, also, i've made a habit of updating every week so i'm going to continue that. This chapter is merely for clarification and serves as a medium, while I try to put together the next chapter which is more complicated than I anticipated. Please, bare with me. In the mean time, I hope this helps.**_

_**Rosalie POV**_

The atmosphere was tense as we packed. It was stifling and suffocating. I looked over at Emmett, he was done packing a while ago, he sat on the couch staring blankly at the empty television screen. I shook my head and climbed the stairs with intentions of helping Anya pack.

"I'm sorry." I heard Drew whisper. I stopped at the top of the stairs, sinking down in fear that they would see me, and I stopped breathing all together, remaining perfectly still. Not the best parenting skill, spying on your kids, but under such circumstances, I felt it necessary.

"I know you are. I just, don't know what to do with you." I heard Anya speak lovingly to her brother.

"I just need him to hate me. We've been with so many families, and not one of them even cared about us. Why is it different with them?" Drew asked.

"Because they actually have hearts." I heard Anya tell him. The bed creaked, and I heard Anya's light footsteps hit the floor. She opened the closet door, I assumed she was helping him pack.

"Yeah, hearts that stopped beating a long time ago." Drew joked. I decided to ignore such a comment.

"But Drew, why can't you be happy here with them, their trying so hard. Especially Emmett. He wants you to love him as mush as I do, he wants to be able to love you to, but you wont let him. He wants to be a father to you, is that so bad?" Anya sounded like she was pleading.

"Yes. Because he's not my father. Look Anya, there are so many things going on in my head right now, and I need answers. I need to know where we really came from, our real history, and I want to be with my real dad, who loved me. He's coming back for us Anya, you heard Aro. I know your upset that you know, he left and what not, but he's coming back for us, so thats a plus. Right?"

"No Drew, he's coming back for you. He never wanted me." Anya said sadly.

"But he'll take you, your his daughter, he has to take you."

"I am Emmett's daughter. That is my father and Rosalie is my mother. I don't have time for a family who never wanted me in the first place, when I have a family right here who wants me." Anya snapped. Then her tone softened. "I know you want to be with him, our father. And I wont stop you if he does show up wanting to take you. I will understand. But, Rosalie, and Emmett, it will kill them." She said. Drew sucked in a deep breath.

"Rosalie, well I know she'll be hurt but, she's more understanding. And She can accept it."

"So your a okay with hurting Rosalie?" Anya shot.

"No! Just that she will be able to understand why I want to do this, why I want to go with our father."

"What about our real mother. I notice you haven't said anything about her, its just our father this and our father that." Anya pointed out.

"I have no connection with her. Really I can't remember anything good about her. During the good days it was just me and our father. Then she shows up when you were born, and dad leaves, and then the bad days start." Drew answered.

"But see, that's the problem, when Aro said that we were twins. And all that stuff with Jane and Felix, and living with them, I remember that. We both do. Something isn't adding up Drew."

"Which is why I want answers."

"And you think our father can answer them?" Anya asked him. Drew did not make an audible reply. "Then okay let me get things straight. You don't give a hoot about our mother because you have no good memories of her." Anya said. Drew still didn't reply. I suppose he was nodding at these moments. "So is it safe to say, that your not stressed about leaving Rosalie and I because we aren't really replacing anything in your life?" Anya suggested. Still no reply. "So your stressing because Emmett is trying to replace something?"

"Yes. But if he stops trying to replace my father it wont be hard. If he hates me, then everything will be fine. I wont feel bad about leaving." Drew explained.

"Is that why you thought it was a good idea to attack him?" Anya asked.

"Whatever it takes so that I don't have any emotional ties to him. And that will be easier if he has given up on his emotional ties to me. So he has to hate me, so that I can leave peacefully with my father."

"Your scared that you wont want to go with our father if you get connected with Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"I know I can't change your mind. But I can tell you, that I do not approve of your method of breaking emotional ties. But whatever, this is your life and your decision so I wont interfere."

"Thank you. And hey, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know. Just don't forget about me if father comes." I heard Anya say.

"Never going to happen, for as long as I live. I'll be back." Drew told her.

"Good, now let's never have this conversation again, it's too heart breaking." Anya told him. I heard Drew let out a small laugh. I took that as my cue to be able to enter the room.

"Hey guys, we all packed yet?" I asked. Anya smiled sweetly at me as she nodded her head yes. Drew averted his eyes. "Okay lets go."

We headed downstairs and found Emmett still sitting in the same spot. He stood up when he saw us standing at the edge of the stairs. He forced a smile on his face.

"We ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're all set." I told him. I saw his eyes light up when I spoke to him. He knew he was no longer on silent treatment standards. I smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on his mouth. He smiled brightly and kissed me back.

"Ah marriage. I wonder if its fun." Anya said.

"That, is something you shouldn't be worried about little miss, since you wont be getting married for a long, long, long time." Emmett joked with her. At that moment there was a knock on the door, before Seth walked in, and we all stared at him. I heard Emmett growl, and Anya rolled her eyes.

Seth stood there uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

"Alice told me to get you, we're all waiting for you."

"You, wolf boy. Will wait for a long, long long time." Emmett said, as he pushed passed Seth and walked out the door. I looked at Anya who just laughed.

_**A/N: R&R**_


End file.
